Metal Sonic (Classic)
The classic counterpart of Metal Sonic is a earlier version of his modern self from an alternate dimension created by Dr. Eggman. He is an antagonist in Sonic Generations and the Sonic Mania series. History ''Sonic Generations'' In Sonic Generations, Classic Metal Sonic is a rival boss. While waiting for Sonic in the Sonic CD ''timeline, he enters the limbo created when Dr. Eggman used the Time Eater to break the timeline, and challenges Classic Sonic to a racelike battle over the purple Chaos Emerald. In the Handheld version, Metal Sonic engages in a race across the Casino Night. In the Console version, They enter the bad future of Stardust Speedway from ''Sonic CD and battle while running across a crumbling path, and the fight ends with Classic Sonic kicking Metal Sonic into the air, and he explodes. He can still be found in the White Space and will offer a challenge if you approach him. (much like every stage and boss in the game). ''Sonic Mania'' Metal Sonic once again serves as a boss in Stardust Speedway Zone. After the heroes destroy a projection of Metal Sonic at the end of the second act, the real Metal Sonic appears to challenge them. He will try to attack the player as they race through the level, until they reach a large machine that Metal Sonic will plug himself into. The machine will start producing miniature Silver Sonics to charge at the player while Metal Sonic fires harmful energy projectiles. Knocking the spinning Silver Sonics into Metal Sonic will soon damage the machine enough to destroy it, but Metal Sonic will continue to pursue the heroes before reaching the battles next phase. Dr. Eggman will give Metal Sonic the Phantom Ruby and the robot uses it's power to transform into a monstrosity called Giga Metal. In this form, Metal Sonic will chase the heroes, breaking apart the floor as he does so, while also launching bombs to slow them down and firing powerful energy beams from his mouth. However, his Giga Metal form is eventually shattered after losing the Phantom Ruby, and Metal Sonic falls from view defeated. Originally, the final phase didn’t involve Giga Metal or the Phantom Ruby. Instead, a moving wall of spikes would appear behind the player and they would have to keep ahead of it while trying to defeat Metal Sonic. The battle was eventually changed after an update. ''Sonic Mania Adventures'' ??? Personality Like his modern counterpart, Classic Metal Sonic has an fierce arch-rivalry with Sonic the Hedgehog and thinks of himself as the superior between them. He is always ready to race against his organic doppelgänger while also attempting to eliminate him, and is willing to continuously pursue Sonic until he achieves victory. Metal Sonic is also shown to be quite intelligent, capable of bargaining with people's lives to get what he wants, and loyally follows Dr. Eggman's orders when he is able. He also shown being depressed when he was abandoned by Eggman for months until Amy brought him back to him. Gallery Images Sonic Generations Metal.png SMMetalSonic1.png|Metal Sonic posing. SMMetalSonic2.png SMMetalSonic3.png|Metal Sonic defeated. classic metal sonic render.png FB4E486F-D067-40DE-AEB5-57CA9DCE5C61.gif|An broken and depressed Metal Sonic refuses to attack Amy. Videos Sonic Mania Adventures - All Episodes Trivia *It is currently presumed that the Classic Metal Sonic’s world became a separate dimension from the main "Modern" one after the Time Eater created a point of divergent in the timestream during Sonic Generations; in accordance with the many worlds interpretation theory. The "Classic" world now stands as an alternate take on Sonic’s history from that point. While after Sonic 3 & Knuckles is the Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episodes in the Modern world’s history, the Classic world’s history moves onto Sonic Mania instead. *In Sonic Generations, Metal Sonic is the only rival that doesn't appear in the Center of Time before Modern and Classic Sonic confront the Time Eater, or appearing at the party within completion of the game. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Creation Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Enforcer Category:Genderless Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Opportunists Category:Amoral Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Assassins Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Mute Category:Rogues Category:Martial Artists Category:Mutilators Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Elementals Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minion Category:Magic Category:Scapegoat Category:Totalitarians Category:Barbarian Category:Jingoists Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fiction Villains